List of Countries by population (Axis Sphere)
List As of September 2012, the statistics had shown the population of the countries in order. As for the Axis Sphere, this is the list for it below. NOTE: (The European Union is not on this list, as it is still in dispute weather it is a country or a group of countries) ---- #1 'China' Population= Over 1.47 billion The People's Republic of China, which has over 1.47 billion people inside it, has closed down its One-Child policy, now limiting it to 5 children per family. This has made India lose its dream to becoming #1, despite a higher birthrate than china. ---- #2 'India' Population= Over 1.25 billion people The Republic of India is the sixth-largest country by area, the second-most populous country with over 1.25 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. It was predicted to become the populous country in the world by the end of the decade, until China changed from a One-Child state, to a Five-Child state, however, India has a higher birth rate. ---- '''#3 'United States' Population= Over 310 million people At 3.79 million square miles (9.83 million km2) and with over 310 million people, The United States of America is the third-largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. It is going to take a while though to catch up to both India and China, as it still has 700 million more people to go. ---- #4 'Hispanic Republic' Population= Over 200 million people The Hispanic Republic has over 200 million people. Many immigrants from the countries of Hispanic America like Mexico, Cuba, Venezuela, and even the Philippines have moved the HR For a better life. Its population boomed over the past 3 months, overtaking the Former Brazilian population by August 2012. ---- '''#5 'Russia' Population= Over 143 million people '''Russia is also the sixth most populous nation with 143 million people as of 2012. Extending across the whole of northern Asia and most of eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has a declining population. ---- #6 'Korea' Population= About 74 Million People The population of Korean is about 73 million (North Korea: 23 million, South Korea: 50 million). Korea is chiefly populated by a highly homogeneous ethnic group, the Koreans, who speak the Korean language.55 The number of foreigners living in Korea has also steadily increased since the late 20th century, particularly in South Korea, where more than 1 million foreigners currently reside.56 It is estimated that only 26,700 of the old Chinese community now remain in South Korea.57 However, in recent years, immigration from mainland China has increased; 624,994 persons of Chinese nationality have immigrated to South Korea, including 443,566 of ethnic Korean descent.58 Small communities of ethnic Chinese and Japanese are also found in North Korea. '''Ampersand Ampersand has a population of only 10,000. However its population has grown for months. ---- These Statistics will change over time, as the world will change soon